


Judgement Day

by nonFruitscriptor



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Silly, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everybody is in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonFruitscriptor/pseuds/nonFruitscriptor
Summary: Chloe almost marries Marcus Pierce but Trixie saves the day.





	Judgement Day

**Author's Note:**

> I edit my own work, so all errors are mine. 
> 
> Note: I don't own these characters or make money from them.

“New suit?”

“Of course, Amani and tailor made.” Lucifer said, smoothing out the jacket.

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug, 

“Thank you Lucifer,” looking up at him, “I mean for doing this for me, it means so much.”

“Chloe,” he said his voice catching in his throat,” how could I refuse.” He gently escaped her embrace and reached into his jacket pocket. “ If you’ll permit me, I have something for you which I think will complete your outfit.”

He pulled out a battered box and flipped it open.

“These belonged to Queen Anne, she gave them to me, well, let’s say for servicing the Queen,” he said, a smirk breaking out on his face.

Chloe rolled her eyes at the innuendo and looked at the string of pearls and the matching earrings and then at Lucifer. She was speechless. 

“Please,” he said, “ turn around.”

Chloe turned around , she could see Lucifer and herself in the antechamber mirror. He came up close behind her, gently pulled back her hair and put the pearl necklace around her neck. He removed her earrings, put them in her hand, then fitted the matching pearls. 

She looked at herself in the mirror and ran her fingers over the pearls, Lucifer stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

“Chloe,’ he said, his voice wavering, “you look beautiful.” 

“They’re beautiful,” she said, “I’ll give you them back later.”

“Keep them,” he said, “they were made to be worn.”

She didn’t know what to say. He did this sometimes, he’d do something something so special that he left her speechless, like when he’d given her her own prom. 

A tear slowly formed in the corner of the her eye and she could see Lucifer starting to panic. 

“Bloody hell, I’ve done it again, you humans, I’ll never the hang of your emotions.”

And that last sentence grounded her. 

Chloe took a step forward and turned around so she could see all of him, he was immaculately groomed and her heart fluttered as she looked at him. She was in love with him, but she would not marry a man who thought he was not human, who believed himself to be the Devil, who had voluntarily checked himself into a mental institution because he thought his father, God, was there and who was convinced he had wings. She could not marry a man who might one day be committed and leave her grieving for the rest of her life. 

She planted a kiss on his lips , a kiss she hoped conveyed the message, ‘I love you but it’s time to move on’.

Lucifer stared at her and forced a smile but she could sadness behind his facade.

“Are you ready,” he said, “they’re waiting for us.”

“No,” wiping her eyes, “but let’s do this.”

They linked arms, he pushed open the door and they walked down the aisle.

The whole room turned as they entered and smiles broke on their faces, except , he noticed Beatrice, she didn’t look happy at all. Even Cain had managed to coax his lips to into a smile.

Lucifer escorted Chloe to where she needed to be, took a slight step back and surveyed the room. There was Danielle, stoic, but still grieving over Charlotte, Linda and Maze, a couple now and moving forward, Ella and Beatrice, all petticoats and pink, the two of them could be sisters he thought, their skin tones were so similar, Penny happy that her daughter was marrying and Cain, smart casual he had said, well, he had managed the casual, and Chloe, radiant, beautiful, just a step away, so close he could smell her scent. It took all his willpower not wrap his arms around her. 

How had it come to this? He thought he’d hit rock bottom when his Dad booted him out of Heaven and he landed in Hell, but no, here he was giving away the women he loved to a Neanderthal, well not quite Neanderthal but close enough, Cain son of Adam. He could smite him down, bring forth the fires of Hell and incinerate the bastard, but he wouldn’t , for her sake, she was happy and she deserved it. 

“Who gives away this women?” the Celebrant asked.

Lucifer snapped out of his thoughts and moved forward, nodded at the Celebrant and gently moved Chloe to the centre of the aisle and stepped back. 

He looked at the what passed as an altar in the Celebrants room thought about his Dad, he must be laughing is bollocks off right now. He wondered if he’d set up this monumental cock up or it was his own fault. He thought about it, but knew the answer, it was his fault, he could have showed Chloe the truth years ago, she’d have been over the shock and they could have moved forward, but no, he stalled, fluffed about, scared that she might reject him. What a bloody mess he’d made of his life and now Chloe was lost to him. 

Lucifer snapped back to the present, Beatrice was speaking and everyone was looking at her. 

“My Mom can’t marry Marcus because Lucifer loves her more.” she said to the Celebrant.

The Celebrant looked at the bride then back at her daughter , the invited guests shuffled nervously.

“Because someone else loves your Mom is not legal reason why they cannot be married, so we will continue with the ceremony,” the Celebrant replied. 

“But that’s not fair, I don’t want Marcus as my step dad , he doesn’t like me.”

“Did Lucifer put you up to the this?” Marcus growled, turning Lucifer.

Lucifer was affronted, “I did nothing of the sort you imbecile.”

“Trixie honey, we talked about this, sure there’s going to a period of adjustment but we’ll work it out.”

“I don’t want to”, she said, “ I’m going to ask Grandad to help.”

Chloe looked at her daughter, “Grandad?”

She pushed passed her mother and knelt at the altar, closed her eyes and prayed. 

“Dear Grandad, I know you not my Grandad yet,” she added, “but please come and talk to my Mom and explain to her why she can’t marry Marcus.” 

The adults looked agog, Chloe shuddered, Trixie had been spending too much time with Lucifer and his delusions where rubbing of on her. 

Lucifer, as surprised as everyone couldn’t help but smile. “The little Minx,” he thought to himself. 

Chloe put her arm around her daughter, “Trixie honey, come one, we’ll talk about this later.”

Trixie refused to move, Chloe looked at Marcus, he was seething and looked like he wanted to be somewhere else, she looked at Lucifer he shrugged, but came forward to help, Chloe stepped out the way and Lucifer knelt beside Beatrice. 

“Beatrice,” he said softly, gently taking her hand, “I don’t think Dad is listening, so come on, let’s not upset your Mother. ”

“ Lucifer, I want you to be my step dad,” she said, tears forming in her eyes.

Lucifer gently stroked her cheek and collected a tear on his fingertip. 

“Beatrice,” he looking at the tear, “you’ve shed a tear for the Devil.”

The altar burst into flames. 

Chloe screamed and jumped forward to grab Trixie, Marcus jumped backwards to get out the way, the Catholics in the room genuflected and crossed themselves, Maze rolled her eyes, Linda punched the air shouting “Yes , Yes , Yes,”, the Celebrant backed away mumbling that she was an atheist, Penny gasped and sat down then fainted and Lucifer stared in awe at Beatrice. 

“Bloody Hell,’ he looked at the burning altar, “Dad?”

“Grandad?” yelled Trixie, a huge smile on her face. 

And the altar spoke. 

“Beatrice.” 

The congregation was hysterical, the Celebrant fainted and Dan caught her before she hit the ground. Chloe stared in awe at her daughter at Lucifer. “It’s all true,” she whispered to herself. She knew this was no trick, that this was real and for the first time she saw Lucifer for who he really was, the Fallen Angel. He looked up to see her staring at him.

“What?” he shrugged, “I’ve never lied, I told you the day we met.”

She scowled at him and spun around looking for Marcus, he was backing away towards the door. 

The flames on the altar flared.

“Cain son of Adam stand before me.” the altar said.

By the will of God the congregation calmed down and they turned and watched Marcus as he reluctantly walked towards the altar and stood before it.

 

Lucifer took Beatrice’s hand and they moved next to Chloe. 

“He’s Cain?” she whispered in Lucifer’s ear.

“Darling, I did try to tell you, but….” his voice trailed off as his Dad spoke.

“Cain, why do you want to marry Chloe?” the altar asked. 

“Because, because…, “ he tried to lie but couldn’t, “I wish to die and she is the key to me ending my life.”

There was a murmur from the congregation, the altar continued. 

“And Beatrice, what of her?”

“She’s a precocious brat” he spat out, “ I’m planning to send her to boarding school.”

Chloe looked horrified and grabbed Trixie, 

“See Mom,” looking up at Chloe, “I told you he doesn’t like me.”

The altar continued, “and Charlotte Richards, why did you end her life?”

Shock rippled through the congregation, Dan tried to move but found he couldn’t, knives appeared in Maze’s hands and she glared at Marcus. 

“She got in the way, I, I….” he tried lie again but found it impossible, “was trying to kill Amenadiel.”

‘Bastardo,” shouted Ella, Maze let out a growl, Dan tried to move again so he could arrest him but he couldn’t , Lucifer wrapped his arms around Chloe’s and Beatrice and pulled them close.. 

“Chloe close your eyes, Dad’s is going to punish him.”

The flame on the altar intensified and it spoke, “Cain , too long have I let the walk the earth, your wish is granted. “ 

Lucifer turned Beatrice around so she could not see. 

“Everybody ,close your eyes,” he shouted, “don’t look.”

Chloe, unable to turn away watched horrified as something like smoke snaked out of the altar and wound around Cain’s legs and arms engulfing him. He screamed as the ground opened up and swallowed him. 

“Lucifer, “ Chloe shouted, “ what the hell just happened?” 

“The Lilith,” Lucifer said, “ Maze’s sisters took him, Cain is in Hell now.” 

Chloe glanced over at Maze, she was smiling, twirling her knives, the Catholics were crossing themselves and Linda stood transfixed, staring at the ground where Marcus had stood. Penny was out cold. 

Lucifer untangled himself from Beatrice and gave her to Chloe.

“My turn to be judged, “ he said as he squeezed Chloe’s hand.

The alter flared up.

“Lucifer, The Morningstar, stand before me.”

Lucifer walked forward and stood before his Dad.

“Dad?”

“Do you love Chloe?”

There was no hiding, no bluffing, his Father’s will was too strong to resist. 

“Yes, more than words can express.” 

Trixie, tugged at her Moms dress , “See , see, Mom, he loves you,” as huge grin spread across her face. 

“And Beatrice?”

“That grubby little urchin,” he said , breaking out into a smile, “yes.”

Trixie could hardly contain her excitement , Chloe wrapped her arms around her to keep her still. 

Lucifer bowed his head. 

“But Father I am not worthy of their love.”

The alta flared up, “You have passed through Hell twice so that Chloe may live.”

There was a gasp from the congregation at this revelation. 

“You sent your Mother to another universe to protect Chloe, why are you not worthy?”

Not a sound came from the congregation as they waited for more of Lucifer’s confession. 

“Uriel, I killed Uriel.” Lucifer bowed his head in shame.

“Your brother acted without my consent, you killed him in self defence to protect Chloe.”

Chloe’s draw dropped, she remembered when Lucifer had become self destructive, goading a sniper to shoot him. He had told there then that his brother had died. 

“Father, I could have found another way.”

Lucifer, expecting the ground to swallow him, shut his eyes and braced himself. 

“Uriel lives.” the altar said.

“What,” Lucifer’s eyes wide open, “how… Azrael's blade?”

“Is of no consequence Son, Do not forget who I am.”

The whole room took a breath as Lucifer relaxed, relieved when guilt he had been carrying left him. He knew his interview with his Father was over, he stepped back next to Chloe. 

She grabbed his arm and yanked him close. 

“You Mister,” she said through clenched teeth “have a lot of explaining to do.”

“I, I… “ his voice trailed off.

“Chloe Decker stand before me.” the altar said. 

Chloe gulped and Lucifer gave her hand a squeeze as she stepped forward. 

“Chloe , do you love my son?” the altar asked. 

She could feel the strength of God’s will, she knew when she opened her mouth the truth would come out. 

“Yes.” she said, “but I thought him delusional so I made a decision to move on.”

“And now?” 

“Now I know who he is , yes, more than ever” turning to look at Lucifer. 

“Are you willing to spend eternity together?

She looked at him again, Lucifer Morningstar, dork, partner, idiot, friend, angel, The Devil, the man who made her complete. 

The congregation held their breath. 

“Yes,” she replied , “yes I am.” .

There was a cheer and Trixie hugged her Mom, 

Chloe looked at Lucifer, “So will you marry me?” 

“Isn’t that what I would normally ask?” Lucifer said. 

“Lucifer how is any of this normal?” waving her hand in the air, “somehow my daughter managed to convince your Dad to turn to my wedding, my fiance disappeared to somewhere I don’t want to think about and I’ve just asked The Devil to marry me.”

“It’s normal for me,” he deadpanned, “ welcome to my world, and yes, I’ll marry you.”

The altar spoke.

“Then it’s settled. Lucifer, who do you want as your best man?”

“Uriel, Uriel and Amenadiel.” 

There was a gust of wind and two angels stood by Lucifer, the congregation gasped and Trixie jumped up and down with excitement. 

Lucifer threw his arms around Uriel and they hugged.

“Brother..., I’m sorry,” he said tearing up.

“You are forgiven brother, I was acting without Father's permissions, you did what you had to do.”

The two brothers separated then Lucifer slapped Amenadiel on the back. 

“Thank you for taking Charlotte to the Silver City.” 

Amenadiel nodded the brothers hugged. 

Ella felt a hand slip into hers and turned around.

“Hello Ella.”

“Ray Ray!”

The angel smiled and squeezed Ella’s hand.

“I’m not a ghost,” nodding at Lucifer, “he’s my brother.” Ella threw her arms around her friends neck and planted a kiss on her lips.

Dan looked around the room, he was sure he could smell Charlotte’s perfume.

“Hey waffle man,” a familiar voice said behind him. 

He spun around and he was looking at Charlotte, dressed for a wedding. 

“Jesus Charlotte,” he said as he jumped back, “you’re ….”

“Very much alive and here, “ she said with a smile. “God gave me a pass until sunrise.”

Dan ran his hand through her hair and touched her cheek and lips.

“You’re real,” he said, astonished.”

“Sure am,” grabbing Dan by the waste and drawing him in for a kiss.”

Penny opened her eyes, blinked and looked for Chloe.

“Chloe honey, I must have fallen asleep , did I miss it.”

Chloe sat down next her Mom and took her hand.

“Change of plan Mom, I’m marrying Lucifer.”

“What!, What happened?”

“Lots Mom, I’ll explain later”

She left her Mom and went back to Lucifer, “Lucifer, the Celebrant is out cold.”

The door burst open and Father Frank and John Decker walked in.

Chloe’s staggered at the sight of her Dad and Lucifer caught her. 

“Focus, Chloe, just remind yourself who my Dad is.”

A very much alive John Decker threw his arms around his daughter and hugged her.

“God gave me pass until dawn”, John said, smiling. 

“Dad,” Chloe said, stroking his face, “your real.”  
Chloe let him go and grabbed Trixie. 

“Trix, this is my Dad, your Granddad.”

Trixie hugged him as he ran his fingers through hair. 

“You live with my other Granddad don’t you?” Trixie said looking up at him. 

“Yeah I do,” smiling at his Granddaughter. “and I can only stay until the dawn then I have to go back.”

Chloe looked Trixie, “Trix, why did you call God Granddad?”.

Trixie shrugged, “because I know he’s going to be,” she said with a grin.

Trixie let go of her Granddad and looked around the room, she noticed Charlotte and ran over to her. 

“Mom, she’s gonna freak out.”  
“She’ll be OK, come on let’s go and talk to her.”

Much to Chloe’s to surprise her Mom took the presence of her long dead husband rather well and soon John and Penny were holding hands and talking. 

Chloe looked around the room, Maze, Linda, Charlotte and Dan were laughing and Ella was with someone Chloe didn’t know .

“Chloe,” Ella beamed, “today has turned to be weirder than weird.”

“You’re not kidding,” rolling her eyes.

“This is Ray Ray, or Azrael, Lucifer’s sister.”

The angel grabbed Chloe and gave her a hug. 

“How do you two know each other?” Chloe asked. 

Ella gave her the abridged version of how she met Ray Ray when she young, Ray, Ray nodding , filling in where necessary. 

When the story was over Chloe excused herself and looked for Lucifer, he was in conversation with his Father Frank and his brothers.

She caught his eye. 

“Let’s do this.” she mouthed.

Lucifer nodded, cleared his throat, “Ladies and Gentlemen,” a smile breaking out on his face. “Chloe and I are getting married, if you would please take your positions.”

There was a murmur of approval, Chloe left with her Dad and Lucifer stood with his Brothers.

In the antechamber Chloe fixed her hair and smoothed out her dress as her Dad looked her over and nodded in approval. 

“Thanks Dad” she said and threw her arms around his neck. 

“I’ve watched you grow up , from up there and I’m proud of what you have become.

“I’ve missed you Dad,” Chloe said into his lapel.

Father and daughter hugged then John pushed away. 

“Ready?” he asked. 

“Yes , Yes I am.” and it was true, she’d never been more ready in her life. 

 

The ceremony went without a hitch, Father Frank officiated , the Celebrant woke up during the service and just let them get on with it. At the conclusion of the service after the applause had died down Chloe turned to Lucifer.

“Where are we going to have a reception? I don’t want to go to the place that Marcus and I booked.”

“Somewhere with a piano.” Frank chipped in and Lucifer smiled.

“I know a place," Lucifer said, "it’s a bar downtown, I think it will suit our guests and it will bring back memories for Penny.

Lucifer pulled out his phone and made the arrangements.


End file.
